GTA 3 : The Syndicate
by The Storyteller993
Summary: He took down so many crime lords and because of his actions he becamed the most wanted man in the underworld . Now he is back and this time he needs to take down a criminal syndicate made out from the people he once worked with . Can he survive this challenge ? Lets find out . Rockstar Games is the owner of the Grand Theft Auto Francise . Story takes place after the final mission .
1. Mission 1: The Meeting & An Old Friend

**Hope that everyone will enjoy reading , like and review on this fanfic story idea brought to you by the Storyteller993 . See ya all next time .**

* * *

Mission 1 : The Meeting & An Old Friend

 **Marko Bistro Two Months Later ...**

" This is all youre fault Luigi " said none other then Joey Leone , the new don of Leone Crime Family . Inisde the faimous restaurant Marko Bistro a special meeting was being held by the most powerfull people in the underworld .

" My fault ? ! " said Luigi Goterelli leader of the Luigi Sex 's Club 7 . " How was i supposed to know that the man who killed our leader Salvatore Leone , was the man we hired to do all the dirty work for us " said Luigi . Luigi was right with one thing , there former leader Salvatore Leone was killed by the man who worked for Luigi , none other then Claude Speed . Which explains why Joey is now the new don of the Leone Crime Family .

" Willl you two shut up already damm " said a fat man that was sitting on the table also . He was none other then the Legendary hitman of the Leone Family Tony Cipriani .

* * *

" We all screwed things big time . So instead of arguing between us we should work as a team to take out that bastard out of the game for what he did " said Toni .

" Mr . Cipriani is right here . But in order to achieve our goal we must have a plan and find his location also , then we can take him out of the game " said the new leader of the Colombian Cartel .

" Agreed , the Colombian Cartel leader is telling the truth here without a plan we cant kill Claude Speed , my uncle and aunt trusted him with there lives on the line , and how does he repays them back ? . By killing them big mistake from him , but payback will be so nice to see him beg for mercy " said Yuka Kansen the new leader of the Yakuza .

Ever since Yuka Kansen heard that her uncle and aunt got killed Yuka has started to change from a sweet girl into a woman that wants revenge against the man who did this . When she discovered that Claude Speed was the real killer of Kenji and Asuka Kansen instead of the Colombian Cartel she swore that she will make him pay for his crimes .

" So in short what you are trying to say is that we should form an alliance if we want to take down Claude " said Luigi .

" Yes and since Joey is still young and dosent know yet how to run the family business. I Toni Cipriani name myself as the main leader of our criminal Syndicate . And if someone is against the idea of me for being the head leader of the Syndicate , can speak now " said Toni . Nobody semeed to care who the leader should be if they will get what they want , and that is the head of Claude Speed.

" Very well , this meeting is over " said Toni to everyone around . And with that all the leader left , leaving Tony alone looking at the window and started to speak with himself :

" Mark my words Claude Speed . When i am gonna find you , i will show you what it means to be a tough guy in this city " said Toni to himself .

* * *

 **Somewhere in Liberty City ...**

We see a man who is fighting against the Diablo gang from Liberty City with only his pistol . This man wears a black jacket , green military army pants and a blue sneakers . He is the hero of our story , none other then Claude Speed .

Claude tried to steal some drugs for a man he was working with at the moment . But the plan backfired when he discovered he was setup by his boss , the same old story for Claude being backstabed by someone he was working with .

" Youre dead punk , nobody steals from us " said the Diablo gang leader none other the El Burro which Claude did some jobs for him also . Even so Claude was not scared at all by the Diablo gang , he already took out many dangerous crimelords out of the game , so a simple gang like the Diablo was only a walk in the park for Claude .

" Okay guys , listen up . We are gonna kill this bastard no matter what happens , and if someone is to chicken to do this until the end , they will face my wrath " said the leader of the Diablo to his gang . All of them nodded that they understand the penalty for backing out .

Just then Claude heard some gun shoots behind the Diablo gang . One by one the entire gang alongise with El Burro who tried to kill Claude got taken out by a guy which Claude knew him very well .

* * *

" Hey man it's been a whille " said none other then Eight Ball to him . Claude was okay that some little backup appeared , not that he really nedeed help.

" How you been man ? " asked Eight Ball , but Claude didn' t said a word to him , which should not be a surprise .

" Same old quiet mysterious guy , should have expected " said Eight Ball to him . But Eight Ball noticed Claude was looking at his hands and understood what Claude was thinking .

" Yeah thats right , my hands are good as new . And just in time since we have work to do , so come on we are not safe here " said Eight Ball .

Claude not understood what Eight Ball was talking about , but he will soon find out what is Eight Ball talking about . And with that Claude followed him to his house .


	2. Mission 2 : The Reunion & The Escape

**And we are finally back with chapter two Gta 3 : The Syndicate so let us begin . Dont forgwt to review and follow and until next time be safe and peace . With that being said The Storyteller993 is out .**

* * *

Mission 2 : The Reunion & The Escape

Claude was following Eight - Ball to an abandoned building . For the moment Claude didn't feelt any kinda danger .

Suddenly Eight - Ball stops in fron of him and starts to speak :

" Listen man , dont make me look like some kinda idiot to the man we are going to speak " said Eight - Ball to Claude .

Claude disn' t responded back , but he was surprised to see who appeared next to Eight - Ball . It was the man that dissapeared after Claude did some important missions for him , it was none other then Donald Love .

" You dont look surprised to see me . Well i cant blame you for that , after all i dissaperead without a word from me since then " said Donald Love to Claude .

" Listen , i came back to Liberty City to pay my debt , helping you defeat the Syndicate . Yeah you heard me right , there is a Crime Syndicate after after taking out , Salvador Leone , Asuka and Kenji plus Catalina Vialpando . The Syndicate is lead by former Leone enforcer Toni Cipriani and Salvador Leone's son Joey Leone " said Donald Love .

Claude was listening very carefull and was about to speak for the first time , but the moment was ruined when aa voice from outside the abandoned building was heard .

" Claude Speed , you punk how dare you kill my father youre gonna pay with youre life " said the voice from outside to be none other then Joey Leone .

" Did you two have been followedn?" asked Donald Love .

" No way boss . But these arw the Leone Crime Family it's no surprise for me that they found us " said Eight - Ball .

" It dosent matter now . Our main task is to protect Claude , he is the key to destroy forever all the crime warlords in Liberty City " said Donald Love .

Then all three of thembheard footsteps and they guessed really fast that the Leone crime members entered thethe abandoned buiding .

Guns were being heard with the Leone gang tryingnto shot Donald Love , Eight - Ball and Claude .

Claude responded back shotting also with his gun , same thing that Eight - Ball was doing . Claude noticed Donald Love trying to run but shot the ground grabbing Donald 's Love full attention .

Relax i ' m not running away and leave you two behind . Just diatract them until i reach the car i parked outside so we came make a run for it " said Donald Love .

Claude heard that before , every crime bos from Liberty City screwed him over many times . But since the current situation was not pink Claude allowed Donald Love to get the car so they can escape .

 **Meanwhille outside ...**

Joey Leone was ordering his men to not let let Claude Speed escape at all cost . He wanted to kill Claude the same way he did when he killed Salvador Leone .

Another Leone Sentinel appeared and inside was Toni Cipriani . Toni received this info from a trusty source were Claude Speed was .

And tthis concluded into a war to kill one man . Toni comes out from the Leone Sentinel and starts shottingshotting fire signals .

" Listen carefully Speed , you have one minute to surrender to us . I promise we wont kill Eight - Ball just do as i say and will kill you fast with no pain at all , you have my word Speed " said Toni Cipriani .

Yeah right , since when did Claude started to listen to the enforcer of the former crime boss who tried to kill him , if he was not saved back then by Maria giving him a call at what thw Leone Family was up to .

" Come on Speed , dont make things much worse . The Leone Crime Family is after you , The Yakuza is after you and even the Colombian Cartel , there is no way for you to escape " said Toni .

" Wrong " said another voice who belonged to Donald Love coming out from behind the buiding shotting the Leone members .

Toni and Joey returned to the Leone Sentinel being a very strong bulletproof car . The other Leone members who didn' t reach there car were laying dead on the ground .

Claude was glad to see Donald Love and he runs at the car . Toni was getting upset but he had to retreat for the moment , he didn' t aford to lose many other Leone members.

Joey on the other hand was much more bald take out his head at the window of the Leone Sentinel and shots Claude but he was saved when Eight - Ball took the bullet instead of Claude .

Seeing Eight - Ball getting shot Claude Sshots back at Joey who enteres back inside the car . Claude helps Eight - Ball and puts him in Donald 's Love car leaving the abandoned buiding .

On the road of Liberty City , Donald Love was putting the pedal to the metal ,bring chased by many other Leone members who were on the road risking there lives trying to take down Donald Love 'car down .

" Damm these guys dont know to quit . Quick use this shotgun i have in case of emergency and ahot as many Leone goons you want Speed " said Donald Love .

Claude took the shotgun and started to shot many Leone mafia members . Chaos was on the street of Liberty City , people were running for there lives .

Claude didn't cared if he shot innocent lives by mistake , his main task was to survive at all cost and nobody will stand in his way .

Claude heard the siren police cars and noticed that the police was now on his trail. So he had no choise then to shot the cops also .

" Easy there , leave some law enforcers alive . I dont want to destroy everyone , i have some connections in the Liberty City police departament that can help us later on with the Syndicate " said Donald Love .

Claude heard and nods that he understands and stops shotting. After a full chase Donald Love managed to save Claude from the Leone Crime Family and from the Liberty City police departament .

He stops the car at his base and helps Claude taking out Eight - Ball receiving a bullet from saving Claude .

Claude was wondering if this is some kinda punishment for him for what he did . But for the moment he nedeed to make sure Eight - Ball is gonna survive .


End file.
